creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Falling Silence
Have you ever been out in the woods with your friends, you know, playing hide-and-seek or some sort of game all of you would play. The majority of you all have, at least once in your life... Back then I loved midnight, I always used to dare my friends to go outside late at night, into the woods, so we could play hide and seek. One night I had just finished my dinner, hardly chewing on it, the anticipation of going outside in the dark was getting to me. It happens every time, since I was so excited, but it's odd to like going outside at night. My friends always used to nickname me "Fox", because I was just about the only one who liked going out at night. "I am going outside mum!" I was about to explode from excitement, like you would have done on Christmas. "OK sweet pea, don't be out too long though!" This was odd, considering that it was the weekend, the best time in any week, where there was no school to attend to. "Yeah yeah, I will be back soon mum..." My mother wasn't the most exciting of people, but she was one hell of a good cook. I wondered why she was in this tramp of a house, instead of cooking for the royal family or something. So I waited for my friends, the slowest people I knew to live on the planet. When they came into sight, I had a sigh of relief, expressing how bored I had been waiting. "Took you long didn't it?" "Likewise to you Mason." What did disappoint me was that only two of my friends showed up, we usually showed up in groups of at least five or seven. The two friends that showed up were Mike, the sarcastic one, and Ben, the scaredy-cat out of all of us. "Why didn't the others come," I asked with a disappointed look on my face. "I don't think they wanted to come, neither did I..." This was Ben in just about the smallest nutshell you could find; he wasn't very adventurous, it took a short walk to make him quit. "So what should we play other than hide-and-seek?" Mike was thinking and Ben was just standing there chewing his lip. "We could just explore, I mean, we haven't explored all of the woods yet!" I agreed with Mike, considering that I loved exploring the woods. "Let's go then!" It's easy to notice that I am the most enthusiastic of them, maybe not as intelligent, but I had a go at everything at least. "Are you sure? I mean... It's dark... And creepy..." Then I turned my flashlight from, Ben gave out a breath of giving up. At the time I was about 15, going into 16 pretty soon, I sounded like a child, but that's what most people would have done back then. We were walking through the woods, covering at least two miles worth of forest. Soon we came to a high fence, covered in barbed wire and a sign saying "Keep out". Unfortunately there was two problems, one was that the sign was graffitied with what I thought was red paint, secondly the fence was too tall to climb and was electrified. Then Ben pointed to something, me and Mike faced where he was pointing, there was a hole torn into the side of the barbed wire fence, like it was an immaculate circle of some sort. "But do you think this is a good idea... I mean... Even though I found it, it seems that the area must be restricted or something..." "Ben you scaredy-cat, it's better than playing hide-and-seek isn't it?" "I guess so..." Ben was shivering, with a scared look in his eyes. Mike was first through, since he was smaller than both of us, he could go around the back and turn off the nearby generator. "It's off!" he shouted, tossing me the flashlight back, I went through first, then Ben following me through. Suddenly Mike screamed; I pointed the flashlight to where he was standing... No one there. "Oh shit... I don't like this." "Shut up Ben, we need to find Mike!" I had never felt this scared, not at anytime in my life. Suddenly we heard Mike scream again, this time to our right, I pointed the flashlight to where he was screaming, suddenly what me and Ben saw was horrifying. A white humanoid creature was leaning over Mike; the creature was skeletal, but the thing that was the most horrifying was his limbs, long and bony; flesh and muscle ran from halfway down the arms, to his hands, to his fingertips. Half of the creature's human skull was smashed inwards. Suddenly his glove-like hands thundered down on Mike, smashing his skull into fragments and blood. The creature turned around, staring at both me and Ben; it had no eye sockets, just a mouth. "RUN!" That was when it got provoked, staggering after us like some sort of zombie; we dived through the hole in the fence; trying to keep my balance, I pushed against a tree, but we could see the creature behind us. It suddenly ripped a hole in the fence; suddenly Ben tripped over, his foot caught in barbed wire; the creature then stamped on Ben, making him cough blood, but then the creature stamped on him again, Ben coughing out more blood. I didn't know which way to go, thoughts filled my head, I was trying to decide where to head to, I was lost. Lost and about to die, that's when I just ran until I came to the street, I turned around, but the creature wasn't there anymore. I ran across the road to my house, then it went all black. I live in paranoia, waiting for that creature to come and kill me; I am too frightened to go outside. Not even to school, those fucking woods are making me so scared. It's going to kill me, but I have one last warning; don't enter the woods at night... not at night... not in day... not at night... Category:Monsters